Unrequited
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: She wasn’t strong enough anymore, and it killed her too much. She couldn’t live on without him. So, she would no longer live. Dark fic. OOC, AU. Character death.
1. Chapter 1: Without Him

A/N: This is almost a drabble. I know I always say that I hate to see soulmates separated, but _**Itazura Na Kiss**_ is one of the only fandoms that can make me tear up and actually completely sympathize when I read stories like this. I don't know why, maybe because, it's so easy to understand how much Kotoko goes through and how fragile their love really is, like it could break under the slightest force. This is a story about if Kotoko hadn't been as strong as she was. Onto the two-shot…

Summary: She wasn't strong enough anymore, and it killed her too much. She couldn't live on without him. So, she would no longer live. Dark fic. OOC, AU.

--

**Title: **Unrequited

**Rating: **T

**Author: **Breathless Tomb

Two-Shot

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

--

It drove her out of her mind, to think that he would never love her. To think he never _had_ loved her. He would never—could never—feel the same feelings she felt. She never understood the concept of 'heartbreak' before she met Irie. She could never understand the concept of 'tough love' before she was forced to live by his side. It was enough to slip her into madness.

To be forced into an emotionless box, was what she was becoming. With every day, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. She felt suffocated, or drowned. Whatever hurt worse. And each day, it became more apparent to her that Irie would _never_ love her. It began as a faint notion at the back of her head, but as the time passed her, she couldn't even look Irie in the eye without the screaming ricocheting through her mind.

She hadn't thought it was possible to literally _die_ of a broken heart. She knew now how wrong she'd been. While her body remained intact, she was slowly dripping away inside. Was it even love to begin with…or pure obsession? She even doubted herself at times, but at times like this, she could see how innocent of a love it'd been. It'd simply been an unrequited love. And that was what killed her. That word.

_Unrequited._

A sweet, caring girl had become corrupted and poisoned by love. A sweet and _innocent_ girl had become tainted by another person. She didn't even think he had any idea how _badly_ his aloofness had taken its toll on her. She didn't even think he understood how much she loved him. And if he did know…if he truly did understand just how much she hurt inside…

Then he didn't deserve the muck on the bottom of her shoes.

But no matter how much he hurt her, and no matter how many times he let her down, she would never stop loving him. Even if she had to go away…far away…she wouldn't let go of her last hopes. Her fruitless hopes. Futile. Unrequited. He would probably forget about her over time…but…she would never—_could_ never—forget his face, or anything else about him.

_He'll never love you_, her mind snickered, _what he wants—what he needs—is beautiful, clever, and someone he'll be able to depend on. You, are none of those_. Her mind had become so cynical. Her eyes had lost their lights. Even in these last few days—as she constantly reminded herself—she didn't think he noticed the changes in her. How could he notice, when he never paid attention to her to begin with? She would've shook in held back anger, if she had any emotions left. She'd been sapped of her _everything_. By him.

_Painful love._

_No love._

_You're nothing._

_Not enough._

Perhaps she would've been better off giving Kinnosuke a chance. Maybe then she wouldn't have been so _broken_ inside. Perhaps her love for Kinno wouldn't have been as powerful as her love Irie, but she would've been _happy_. Kinno made her _laugh_. He made her _smile_. Tears didn't fall from her because of him. And who knew? Maybe she'd done the same thing to Kinno that Irie had done to her. The thought alone made her cringe.

She was _nothing_ without Irie now. She'd let herself become too _addicted_, too _clumsy_ with her love. She had nothing left. She couldn't face the dark without him. But that was how t was going to be, it seemed. Because, he _wasn't_ afraid to be without her. He could live without Kotoko. He could live without ever seeing her again. There was…nothing…left…inside her.

No soul.

No love.

No feeling.

_No nothing._

The weight of the gun was almost light in her hands. The shape of it was blurred in the darkness of the room, and blurred also by her tears. She was alone. Again. She couldn't believe she was acting so _selfishly_—taking something so precious simply because life had been a little unkind to her. But…it needed to be done. A broken heart can't move on, and Kotoko was much too fragile to even _try_ anymore.

She was done trying. Done lying to herself about everything. Done doing her best to make Irie fall in love with her. Determination used to be her guiding angel, but now it was just dragging her down. She had nothing left to lose, because her everything had never even been there to start with. But…in the back of her mind…she knew she could forgive him…for hurting her. She wasn't meant for this life, but he still had _so_ much to offer. So, she could forgive him. Because she loved him enough.

She raised the gun.

Near her temple.

Her shaking finger pulled the trigger.

And with one last tear.

And one last smile.

She faded away.

So she would no longer have to be.

Without him.

--

A/N: This is not done yet. Tune in soon for the next half of this emotional, bitter ending story. It's called a two-shot for a reason. I'm kind of in a 'Victoria' mood after writing this (if you still have to ask, check my blog). The other part is actually already done, I'm just spacing out the publication. This isn't going to have a happy ending. Just putting it at that.

--Breathless Tomb--


	2. Chapter 2: Without Her

A/N: This is the second part to _**Unrequited**_. This, I just had to write, because, sometimes I read stories like this, and they never tell the _other person's_ reaction. And that just leaves me so _curious_ and _annoyed!_ So, to be fair, I decided to write just one more part to this. It's not as sad as the last part (there's no more character death after Kotoko) but it still has angst in it. This will most likely be a lot shorter, because there's only so much rambling I can do before the story gets boring. So, onto the last part…

Summary: She wasn't strong enough anymore, and it killed her too much. She couldn't live on without him. So, she would no longer live. Dark fic. OOC, AU.

--

**Title: **Unrequited

**Rating: **T

**Author: **Breathless Tomb

Two-Shot

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

--

He couldn't understand _why_. He asked himself, over and over. It was a never-ending question spinning around in his head, dragging to the very depths of the insanity that threatened to take him over. It was crushing him, eating him alive. Why had she committed suicide? Why had she gone away? Why had she killed herself? But, time and time again, he only came to one conclusion.

_It was his fault._

He'd…he'd pushed her! He'd been the one to drive her to such lengths. _He_ was the reason her face was splattered across the room, blood mauling the walls and the corpse of her body. He rushed to the bathroom, not even making it that far before he threw up all over the hardwood floor. He was shaking, sweat clinging to his forehead. Even thinking about that…made him lose everything all over again. He shut his eyes tightly as a sob ripped through him.

It'd been a week already. A week since he'd found her, the gun hot and her beautiful face ripped to pieces. _Nothing_ made sense to him anymore. Not words nor facts nor figures. All he could understand was that she was _gone_. She wouldn't come back. Not this time. She didn't simply try to _run away_. She'd made it so that she'd surely never come back. The fact…that she couldn't even _live_ being around him…hurt more than he could imagine.

His little idiot. The little airheaded girl he'd become so increasingly fond of. And…she was _dead_. It seemed so wrong in his mind. She wasn't _supposed_ to die! She was happy! She wasn't a sad person! Why had this happened? What _exactly_ had driven her to such lengths? Why hadn't she spoken to someone? Why had she done something so rash as to take her own life? What had she done to deserve this? What had _he_ done to deserve her taken away from him?

_Oh, you've done plenty_, his mind hissed, _you didn't just hurt her with your words. You killed her_. He pounded his fist down onto the floor, screaming through gritted teeth. He never thought he'd feel so _guilty_, and so _broken_ inside. He wasn't ever going to get over this. She was…too much to him. She meant _so_ much to him, that even if she'd purposely gotten a _paper cut_ he would've had a mini-heart attack.

And she'd _loved_ him. He knew it. And she knew it. So why hadn't he acted on their mutual feelings? He loved her too. Even though it was physically impossible for him to…show it, he adored her. More than his own life. But…he'd stood around, _hurt_ her countless times, and expected her to continue loving him. She could've still been here! She could've been _alive_ and happy. And he could've been happy as well.

_You coward. You murdered her._

And now, his precious little Kotoko was gone. For good. He didn't understand just how much he'd end up missing her, as the years went by, Right now, all he knew was that he could only feel a stinging, sharp ringing through his heart. There was no other noise. No other feeling. There was only a red-tinted vision and a bleeding heart. He felt more _weak_ and _useless_ than he ever had in his entire life.

He'd taken her for granted. He'd squeezed the _life_ and _love_ out of her. He'd crushed her, a delicate flower beneath his calloused fingers. He gave a bitter laugh. In truth he _had_ killed her. He'd taken everything from her, and left her little more than a husk. Such a pretty angel. _Blemished_. _Ripped_. _Shattered_. All because of him.

_You were there._

_When no one else was._

_But instead of helping._

_You pushed her even further away._

His half-crazed eyes shot around, looking for her. It was all too _real_ for him. He couldn't accept the fact that she'd never be back again. There was no realization, because he was sinking under the denial. He ached to wake up from this horrid nightmare and hold onto her tightly. Hold onto her and never let go. If he _ever_ woke up form this, he'd _never_ let another minute go by without Kotoko in his arms.

_But he didn't wake up._

It was almost humorous—in its own twisted way. For years, he'd hid his heart deep away, not allowing _love_ or even _lust_ to distract him. And now, _because_ of that, he'd ruined his heart for good. He'd be a fool to think he could ever move on from Kotoko. And Irie Naoki was no fool. He didn't come close to that substandard title. She was gone. There was disputing this fact—no matter how much he denied it.

The darkness around him almost shook. He'd never feared the night-time before. The night used to be for sleep. He'd never recoiled from the unbearable dimness of the shadows that lurked as the sun set. But now, he found the dusk overwhelming. Every inch of blackness screamed at him. He couldn't live without Kotoko around. He couldn't stand the night.

He feared the dark.

Because of her.

Because he couldn't face it.

Without her.

--

A/N: And that's the end of the two-shot. I told you this part would be a _bit_ shorter than the other part. I was right. There isn't much going on in this chapter, but I basically just wanted to show how Irie felt. Irie's character kind of annoyed me at times, because—even if I like cold, apathetic characters—he didn't seem to give a damn about Kotoko at times, and then he would turn around and change his mind. Even apathetic characters show some sort of warmth to the person they love, even if it's only a little bit.

Irie can be sweet, but he can also be cruel. This is just my take on what could've happened, had they not been careful.

--Breathless Tomb--


End file.
